More than Just Tears
by Mudora
Summary: Midna describes her true feelings of Link when she must part with him forever. MidnaLink [oneshot]


**I was moved by the final sequences of Twilight Princess so much, that I was forced to write this. I hope you will all enjoy it. Jus a simple one shot. It's about Midna leaving the world of light for the final time, and her emotions in between. Read on! **

* * *

**More than Just Tears**

The deed is done… Hyrule is saved, and now we must part. And I don't want to.

I'm feeling a pain of regret already in my chest for what I'm about to do, and I'm hoping neither of them sense it. It would break my heart if they did.

The princess stands stoic and elegantly as she looks at me with her dark blue eyes. They do not penetrate my resolve. Their too soft for me. Though that doesn't mean she isn't strong in her own way. I'm sure she will make a fine queen. In fact I'm sure she'll rule beautifully… and maybe even put some courage into those Hylian Knights who do nothing but hang around in Telma's Bar all day.

"Yes. She'll be fine," I say to myself, giving a smile at the princess.

I then look over at Link. My resolve almost looses it when I do though. His eyes can cut through diamond if they truly wanted. He doesn't know what I will do, but he knows that I will do something that will change the course of this final meeting.

Not that he knows that it's final.

I quickly look back at the princess and give a quaint smile, hoping that it hides my real emotions, "Thank you… both of you. I don't know how I could ever repay you all."

"No need," The princess quickly says, "You've helped us in the long run as well."

I nod a little, "You're welcome I guess."

I shift my weight to one leg and look down at my feet, "But… even though I have helped you, I must go back. Light and dark cannot mix after all."

I see Zelda look rather surprised out of my line of sight, and I see Link look a little concerned for what I've said.

"Midna," Zelda starts putting a regal face on, "Light and dark are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other."

"A profound statement princess," I say, still looking at the ground. I find that I'm slightly sad, "If all people in Hyrule are like you, it is surely a beautiful place."

I get my fake smile back on and I move over to the Twilight Mirror. The stairs of light ascend to the already awakened portal and I pause and look at both of them once more.

Zelda still is the same… but Link… he looks… sad. No not sad… rather… sorrowful.

I feel the same I think.

I look at him with new eyes, ones that are now shining in the twilight, and glisten with the debt that I could never repay to him.

From the beginning he helped me, however rickety our relationship started. He put trust in me when I thought no one would. He put faith in me when I directed him. He saved me… even though I was making him work at my bidding for all my selfish reasons. And for that I could never be without regret. He suffered through so much… and I made him go through with it.

"But it was his job," My inner self tells me… to reassure me, "He was the chosen hero sent by the goddesses themselves. It was destiny."

"But it doesn't seem fair!" I say back to the voice, trying to make a better reason to stay with my feelings, "He never had to do any of these things."

"You found him. He needed you. Your meeting was planned by other forces and you know it."

For a moment I wonder what my inner self meant when it said that he needed me, and then I remember. It was talking about the event when he had turned into a beast for the first time. The time when I made my decision that he was the one who would help me gain back my Kingdom from that traitor Zant.

I also took pity on him that day.

The scream still haunts me, and I never wanted him to make that sound ever again. When he changed, I could have sworn I felt his pain. For what reason I don't know. Perhaps it was to humble myself to him. I was rather high up on my plan at the time, and I believed that this hero would do exactly what I said when I said it. I thought he would show up as this sort of drone; a being without thought or feeling. But instead it showed up as a neat little package. Someone who had a life. Someone who cared for others. Someone who had family.

I had to taunt him. I had to mold him to my endless orders… and he followed… just like a real dog given orders by it's master. And once I had all the fused shadows, I was nearly ready to cast him aside, with no reward other than being reunited with the child friends, and that Illia girl.

But then of course, things took a turn for the worst.

Zant had appeared and exposed me to the light. I was going to die. I was going to wither away as the light slowly ate away at my dark body in it's twisted imp like state. But for some reason I wasn't concerned with that.

Through those moments of anxiety and trauma, I was more concerned over him than myself. He was also injured and cursed by the darkness of Zant. And I knew that after he got rid of me, he would kill him. I knew Zant would, and I couldn't afford that.

I remember that when the light spirit came up against it's will to kill me, that I prayed to it. I prayed that he could at least grant the hero safety. I prayed so hard. I think I said the request at least five times before the spirit finally went through it's course.

And somehow, it was answered. Somehow we were teleported back to Hyrule Field.

And for some strange reason… Link, despite his injuries and his curse, helped me onto his back, and told me to hold on. He told me that he was going to get Zelda. He told me that everything would be alright.

He ran as fast as he could. The fastest he could run. I knew he was pushing himself. The way he breathed told me so. I didn't know how he was doing it. He fought his way to the castle… he was injured and he was still fighting! I didn't get it.

He didn't have to save me, but he did.

And when we got to the Princess's chambers, she gave me everything that she could have.

And through it all… Link was by my side. Helping me through every harsh step of the way.

My eyes begin to glisten more in the retreating sunlight… I now understand what I'm feeling. But I must do what I must do… and yet I cannot let it.

But I have made my decision.

"Link… I…," I struggle to say. I'm debating if I should say it or not.

He looks up at me wondering what my last words to him are. I'm sure he'll understand…

I try to gather my courage and say the greatest three words in the world… but I cannot muster it, "I'll… see you later."

It isn't a lie… perhaps we will.

The tears finally spill over my eyelids… my now beautiful eyelids… no longer in imp form… no longer cursed by Zant's and Ganondorf's wicked magic. One of my clear tears falls, and it floats above my now outstretched hand. I look toward him, my eyes showing my true feelings for him. The feelings I can't express in words.

I push the tear floating above my hand toward the twilight mirror. It's slowness tearing every inch of me.

I'm dying to stop it, but it's the right thing to do.

Though Zelda's words were true, Light and Dark… should not mix. Twilight… was never right for this world.

The tear that I shed goes strait through the middle of the mirror, and floats in front of Link's face.

Where the tear passed through, a soft tint of pink starts to fill the mirror, followed by thousands of little cracks… sliding up, down and over through out the surface and inside of the mirror.

Zelda and Link stand shocked at the mirrors now present condition, and I quickly run up the stairs, and turn around to look at both of the for the last time.

My tears continue to fall, and I now look at Link through the mirror… the cracking mirrior… a symbol of what could never be. A symbol of what I could never repay him.

And these tears will forever more than just be tears.

I feel myself being absorbed back into my world. Back to my kingdom. It begins with my feet, and is slowly taking me up.

I see that Link wants to stop me... but he can't now. It's too late.

The last thing I see, is his eyes. Those beautiful, handsome, and crystal like eyes…

Filled with tears… that are more than just tears.


End file.
